fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakaki Rara
Rara Sakaki '''is a protagonist of #OnlineStar. She is a second year high school student, living in Niigata, Japan. She is Sakaki Mai's cousin and good friend of hers. Bio Appearance Rara has got light green eyes and black hair with a purple, dyed gradient. Her hair is very long and wavy. Usually, she wears her hair without any special hairdos, but from time to time, this also changes. She needs glasses to read. Rara's theme colour is purple. She likes transparent tights a lot and often wears them. She also likes the color purple with golden acressoires. She likes to wear broches with pearls, glitter and ribbons. Returning topics in Rara's clothes are captions on her clothes, She also wears a lot of short clothes, and the colour purple. Rara's pyama consists of a pair of grey long pants with white dots and a light purple t-shirt with a white heart and the words "Bye Bye Yesterday, Hello Tomorrow" written in italics. She wears a ponytail and a light grey sleep mask with sheeps on it. In the ending sequence of Follow! My! Star!, Rara wears black hot pants, black boots with purple laces and a cripped t-shirt with the words "Gossip Girl". Background Rara's father often has to move to another city due to his job. Rara grew up, knowing no real home. She never had problems with this as she quickly found friends and never had problems to stay in touch with her old friends. She enjoys learning new things about people and lot and thus loves gossip. As well, she's a skilled artist and likes to sew. Personality Rara enjoys gossip a lot and is usually the first one to know the newest rumors about classmates and celebrities. She is a determinent girl who dislikes refusal. As well, she seems to enjoy flirting a lot. However, she is a faithful person who can be trusted, althrough not when it's about secrets. Despite being in the same age as Mai, she tends to consider her as her little sister. She doesn't understand when people want to have peace or a bit silence very much. She is a bit arrogant. Despite those traits, Rara is able to find friends very quickly and fit into many groups. Etymology '''Rara (楽々) comes from raku (楽) that can be translated as easy. Sakaki (坂木) comes from saka (坂) and ki (木). Sakaki (坂) can be translated as slope or hill while ki (木) can be translated as tree. Appearances As a main character, Rara appears in the majority of episodes. However, espacilly in the first episodes, she doesn't appear in reality always as she lives in another city than the other main characters do. However, she often chats and/or video calls with Mai. She also appears in the series' opening. Trivia * Favorite Food: Sweets, Fish * Favorite Color: Black, Pink * Favorite Genre: J-Pop, J-Rock * Favorite Animal: Butterflies * Blood Type: O * She uses the image of a pink butterfly as profile picture on VirtNet. * Rara and Mai are often confused to be sisters due to their surnames. * Rara's fashion style can be compared to sexy-type clothes of several idol animes. * She is bad in mathematics. * She often says 'Okidoki' instead of 'Okay'. * Rara uses a selfie of herself as VirtNet profile picture, and her username is @GossipGirl. Category:Characters Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:OnlineStar Characters Category:OnlineStar Main Characters